Fairy
http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/topic16018.html See this this link for Additional Information on the Race. Fairies are magical bug-like creatures that, despite their appearance, can converse in the human tongue. They possess insect-like physical features, and are about 2 inches tall. They are best known for their large wings and the colorful, often mesmerizing sparkles and lights that emit from their bodies. Their bodies are prized in Valmasia, sought after for their extraordinary magical properties. They are generally adept at Holy Magic and only practice Occult Arts when they have been corrupted. Physiology Fairies have long wings that can span up to 1 to 5 inches, and long antennas on their head that seem to serve as magical receptors or sensors. Their skin is thin and almost translucent when viewed under light; consequently they have been studied to not take physical damage very well. Despite their frail bodies, fairies seem to be functionally immortal; some fairies have been observed to live for centuries, leading to speculation that some have been alive since Eternia's birth. Curiously, the bodies of fairies are composed of strange organic material which seems hyper-sensitive to magical stimuli. Complex organs retrieved from dissected fairies sometimes have absolutely no practical biological function, seeming out of place and completely extranneous. These "dumb organs", however, seem to be massive spiritual capacitors. They allow for fairies to store ludicrous amounts of energy into their bodies, and when these organs are grinded up, create a strange powder often referred to as simply Fairy Powder. Fairy Powder is an extremely valueable and potent ingredient in many alchemetic processes, and sometimes is used simply as a magic enhancer or natural mana battery. It even displays great healing properties when applied directly to wounds. The full extent of Fairy Powder has not been fully explored, but some (unreputable) scholars hypothesize that Fairy Powder can grant immortality if consumed in great quantities. It is said the most talented healers can perform miracles if they are in possession of a fairy's corpse. Fairies are herbivores, and feed on greenery, vegetables, fruits, and leafy foods. In one particular case, however, a corrupted fairy was observed to take on a diet of meat. Psychology Typical fairies are usually intellectually superior to most humans on a great level, though do not often display much knowledge given their limited access to literature. Fairies prefer to live by themselves in burrows or nests in trees, only interacting with other fairies to mate or to help eachother fend off predators. It's uncommon for a fairy to speak with a human, and usually only approach them if the fairy senses that the human has a pure heart. There have been many cases of fairies becoming a human's permanent companion, often times taking on the role of a pet or a helpful friend and ally. Although, for a fairy to submit to such a relationship is considered very rare, as fairies generally fear humans and other creatures. Fairies also display a curious hive-mind ability. When another fairy is in trouble, it's not unheard of for another fairy to somehow show up and attempt to help the troubled fairy. When a fairy is successfully killed by a poacher in a certain area, that area will be avoided by all other fairies regardless of whether or not they were aware of the incident. After Adonael Melym placed several million-crown bounties on fairies' bodies, they have taken a far more cautious approach to humans, despite the decree having ended several decades ago. Fairies are universally kind-hearted and benign, but some are said to have been corrupted by outside forces. They are much like Angels in that, when corrupted, they are never able to recover - corruption is a permanent process that sometimes completely alters the fairy's personality and body. Naturally, however, fairies tend to be mischevious and enjoy "tricking" humans into doing what they want. Abilities Fairies are capable of various magical feats, many of which are unknown to humans. Though they usually all practice Holy Magic, some of them stray off into their own magical expertises - and are generally quite good at it. The average fairy is several times more magically proficient than an average human, and almost never deplete their natural mana source. A well-practised fairy can out-perform even magi, but their small bodies limit their physical abilities. They resort to using shields and barriers to protect them, and when those fail, die very easily. Known fairy abilities are: * Magically potent. The magical power within a fairy is at such a high potency that a natural glow of mana shines from their body, causing them to sparkle. * Healing. With the mana that a fairy exudes, a fine dust falls amidst it, passively healing the fairy as well as anything it touches. The dust can heal minor injuries within minutes after taking effect, closing small gashes and preventing bruising. * Sensory. Fairies are empaths that can pick up on vague intentions as well as a person's state of mind. Going further, depending on their expeirence, they can analyse the mana of others, able to put a person's depravity on a scale or tell a mimic apart from a human. This makes them excellent trackers. Notable Fairies *'K'ri Illu' - The self-proclaimed "Queen of the Fae", she was of the very few corrupted fairies in existence. K'ri was best known for her courage when confronting humans, and her vast magical power. She was slain at the hands of Eline Sakete and ground up for her precious magical powder for use in the Empress' experiments, but not before completely incinerating the would-be Empress' arm in the process; a testament to the immense magical power of the Fairy. *'Ailyth '- Once an Advisor to the Eyrean court, she was taken captive alongside three others of her kind by the Exorcists of Man, their lives narrowly saved by the Republic of Valmasia's intervention. Known to be a disturbed creature that lingered about some of the most Influential figures of the Alterosi Alliance for nearly a century. Her ambitions came to an end as she was slain by Ehren Kien for refusing to back down and offer him his share of dead Fey bodies. Her own dust was used to empower the Chimera Virus. Category:Race